


Papa Cupcake

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Bobby Finstock, Bobby Knows, Bobby has a wife and kid, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Stiles is out of college he and Peter are married, of course he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: Stiles and Peter run into Stiles' old coach and finds out the man has hidden secrets. And knows things.
Relationships: Bobby Finstock/Original Female Character(s), Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 25
Kudos: 400
Collections: Finstock's Fucked Up Long Weekend 2019





	Papa Cupcake

“I’m telling you, Peter, that’s Coach! Right over there.” Stiles takes Peter’s chin and turns his head until he’s looking at the wild-haired man. Who is holding a child’s hand.

“What is he doing with a child? Do the authorities know about this?” Stiles asks, and Peter can tell he’s only half joking.

“Perhaps that’s his child, Stiles, did you ever think of that?” He studies the man, who is showing his phone to the girl and Peter can hear him chuckling. “Perhaps not. His head of hair could not have parented that lovely head of curls.”

“I’m checking, ‘cause this is weird. And yeah, I’m way too curious.” Stiles grabs Peter’s hand and pulls him forward towards the man and girl.

Coach doesn’t flinch at all when someone presents himself in front of him. He’s used to it. After all, he’s coached a semi-winning team for the last eight years and he’s (maybe) a little bit of a local celebrity. The way a high school coach can be in a small, sleepy town.

“Hi, Coach, wow didn’t expect to run into you. How’ve you been? And who is this little cutie?” Stiles asks, dropping into a crouch. “Hi, there, my name is Stiles. I used to play on a team with… your Daddy? On his lacrosse team. Do you know what that is?”

“For god’s sake, Stilinski, she’s eight, not four.” Coach gives the girl a squeeze on her shoulder and says, “This is my daughter, Irina. Irina, this is Stiles Stilinski, no one knows why that’s his name, but apparently it is.”

“Wow, you have an eight year old?” Stiles does the math in his head – he’s been out of college for two years and six plus two is eight and… “You had a child while we were in your classes? Wow, I didn’t even know you were married – I mean assuming you are – and you have a child? Why didn’t you ever say anything about her?”

“Maybe because it was none of your business.” Coach looks Peter up and down and mutters, “Huh, about twice your age. Guess that’s good, means you might share old age together.”

“I beg your pardon?” Peter asks both because he isn’t sure he heard right, but also, how rude.

“Oh yeah, sorry, this is my husband, Peter Hale.” Stiles holds up his hand, showing off the platinum band on his ring finger. “Husband, yeah. We’re legally married and all that.”

“Hale, huh. Hmm, I remember your family, sorry about what happened. I heard there was one who was in a coma and suddenly, miraculously recovered. That would be you?”

“Daddy, are they bad people?” Irina asks her father, looking up with complete trust in her eyes.

“No. No, I don’t think so,” Bobby says, looking at the two men in front of him. “Not bad, just… people from Beacon Hills, like we discussed.”

Her eyes go wide and she steps closer to her father. “Oh!”

“What does that mean?” Stiles asks, and honestly, he’s a little bit offended. He’s a good guy and Peter is… Well, yeah, maybe Peter and his miracle cure do deserve a second look.

Before Stiles can ask anything else or ask more questions, a woman approaches their group, smiling brightly. She’s tall and slender, but not skinny. Fair skin and dark hair, in a flow of tight curls like Irina’s. “I’m done with my shopping, Bobby. Irina, I got you the biscuits you like for breakfast.” She bends over to kiss the girl’s forehead and then pulls Bobby into a quick kiss. She voluntarily kisses Coach on the mouth.

They look at each other and Coach’s smile goes soft; Stiles looks away from what seems like such a private, intimate moment. It’s the way Peter looks at him sometimes, like he hangs the moon in the sky.

“Thank you, dear.” He wraps an arm around her, pulling Irina in front of the two of them, keeping a free hand on her shoulder. “This is my wife, Nadia. This is one of my former students, Stiles Stilinski and his husband, Peter Hale.”

“Oh, how nice seeing someone from Bobby’s team! And Stilinski, like the Sheriff?” Her smile is genuine and warm as she reaches out to shake hands.

Bobby takes her hand and pulls it back, giving his head a little shake. “Remember we talked about this?”

“No, Mommy, they don’t like to be touched, remember?” She looks around and seeing no one close, whispers loudly, “They’re werewolves!”

“Oh, my! My apologies for being rude, but nice to meet you both anyway,” she says, and pulls her daughter closer to her side.

Stiles is sure even the humans can hear his heart pounding as he reaches over to grab Peter’s hand. “I’m not sure where you got that idea, but…”

“It’s a strange idea, indeed,” Peter says, staring at Bobby. “That kind of idea gets people put into Eichen House. Or perhaps something worse. It’s not the kind of thing people should talk about, even as a joke.”

“Oh don’t lose your mind – again.” Bobby snorts and steps forward, getting closer to Peter than most people would. “My family knows because we live here and it’s good to be safe. I think _you’d _appreciate that of all people. Some people do talk and some people know about it and shut up.”

“Who are these people who know?” Peter asks and he blinks, eyes quickly flashing a bright blue. “Are they ones who talk?”

“Bobby? Cupcake? We should go, yes? I think we have other things to do and maybe your friends do as well?” Nadia tugs on his arm until he takes a step back, stepping away from Peter.

“Hey, we’re all good, right?” Stiles says, tugging on Peter as well until there’s a more reasonable space between them. Not that it would do much good with Peter’s supernatural speed and big teeth and claws. “I do need to go check in with my Pops, yes, he’s the Sheriff. And Peter and I have some errands; we’re just in town for a visit, checking on things here, which are, as usual, weird.”

“People who know are quiet.” Bobby looks to Peter and he doesn’t look manic. He looks serious and thoughtful and not-at-all intimidated by the werewolf in front of him. “People deserve their privacy and the smart ones know that and keep anything they know to themselves.”

When Peter looks at his family, Bobby snorts and says, “You don’t think I should tell people to stay out of the Preserve during the full moon? Or that some people don’t want to be touched and have your stink all over them? Believe me, I am telling my family whatever they need to know to stay safe here.”

“Peter?” Stiles says again and steps in front of him, not quite blocking his view of Coach, but being there as a distraction. “Peter, we have to go, we have things to do, remember?” He pulls on Peter again, dragging him off in the opposite direction. “Nice to see you again, Coach, and great meeting your family!”

“Goodbye, Stiles! Bye, Peter!” Irina calls to them as the two groups part.

“That was nice, actually. I’m glad to know Coach has a family and…”

“Wow, I’m telling you, Honeybun, I’m happy that Stilinski found someone, good for him.” Bobby has his arm around Nadia’s shoulder, their daughter bouncing in front of them. “And thank goodness they can’t have a kid together, because it would be terrifying to see a little growly kid flailing all over and tripping on their own feet.”

Stiles pulls Peter to him, wrapping his arm around the older man’s waist. “Sometimes I see why you hate humans.”

Peter looks over his shoulder, watching the Finstock family continue their errands. “Hmm. And I finally think I know why you like him.”


End file.
